Experimentation
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Roxas has agreed to let Hayner sleep with him so he can experiment. To see what it's like to be with a boy. Roxas POV, HaynerRoxas [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Nuuuuuuu I don't own KH II rights! Just my copy of the game mur…

**Warnings and what not: **Yaoi, Hayner/Roxas. Lime (borderline lemon) and swearing. And OOCness…sorry!

**AN: **Well hm. I'm normally a AkuRoku fan but…Hayner/Roxas is just too cute I like it a lot. But there's not enough fanfics of the pairing on here! At least not enough good ones…not to be rude or anything, but seriously I've only really read a few that I actually really enjoyed. But enough about that! Onto the fic! It came to me while I was trying to do an AkuRoku rp Oo;; Weird…anywho enjoy!

**Experimentation**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

Experimentation is just that. Right? Nothing and more nothing less. Just a test to see how something is, if it's good or if it's bad. That's exactly what Hayner and I were doing. We were merely experimenting with one another. It wasn't going to mean a thing after tonight.

"Roxas, pay attention!" I blinked out of my thoughts and looked up at Hayner as he leaned over me. "Sorry, I was just thinking." Hayner rolled his eyes irritably. "You shouldn't be thinking about other things." I could tell he was uncomfortable with this whole thing. But hey, I wasn't the one to blame, this was all his idea! I just happened to be foolish enough to agree.

Then again I agreed because I knew why I really agreed.

I wanted Hayner.

Bad.

But we're just going to keep that to ourselves, mkay?

Anyway, back to the fact that he was starting to do things to me. He was starting to push my shirt up, running his hand down my chest. I shivered lightly as his cold hand brushed against my stomach. He paused, moving his hand away for a brief moment. "Did that feel alright?" I nodded, trying to keep my thoughts in check. "Y-Yeah." If he didn't start doing more I was going to be the one on top, molesting the hell out of him. But lucky for him (and not for me sadly) he rested his hand back on my chest brushing against my nipples. This elected a soft gasp to escape from my lips. I could see him smirk slightly and he brushed against them again.

"A-Ahh…" I raised my hips, my body begging for more. I have been waiting so long for this. Well actually I'd rather it actually meant something instead of Hayner just experimenting. But, hey, it's better than nothing.

He leaned down towards me, hesitant, and pressed his lips against mine.

Honestly, I could die happy right now. I mean seriously. I've only been crushing on him since forever. Ugh. God. I sound like a girl don't I?

Hayner pulled away, looking at me with another irritated look. Damnit, I had been too caught up with my thoughts that I probably didn't respond like he wanted me to. Fucking A. I've waited for this chance and I go and mess it up. I reached up and pulled him back down, bringing him into a bruising kiss.

His lips parted in surprise and I let my tongue slip in. My hands wandered down his sides, slipping under his shirt. He shivered and it seemed like he melted against me. I smirked slightly in the kiss, glad to have control. But, I was only in control for a little bit, it was enough though.

He pulled away and moved down my jaw line and onto my neck. I moaned softly. It felt so wonderful. I jolted in pain when I felt him bite down on my neck and suck. "oohh…" at least I'll have a somewhat lasting reminder of this experiment of his. Proof I did at least get to be with him. I thrusted my hips upward against his, causing him to groan and thrust back. I moaned wiggled beneath him. He needed to hurry up and get further! I worked on removing his clothes, trying to prove my point that I was ready to do this.

And trust me. I have been ready for a long time.

He seemed to have taken the hint and pulled my shirt over my head. His lips moving down my chest. I shivered again and tried to pull him closer against my body. His hands brushed against the bulge in my pants and I mewled with want. My body was screaming, 'Touch me damnit!'

Now, notice how I haven't actually vocalized any of this. That's because I'm usually not like this. Really. But you know, waiting for as long as I have, anyone would start to become impatient. Anyway, I guess he figured that out because he finally slipped his hand down my pants. I actually almost muttered, 'Finally,' but I was good.

Soon my clothes were completely off and he was positioned in between my legs, readying my entrance. He looked down at me, worry written on his face. I gave a slight smile. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if you hurt me, ok?"

Actually, I probably wouldn't, unless it was to too painful, I'm sure I'll enjoy it anyway.

He nodded and pushed in. "A-Ahhh!"

(Sorry guys no lemon :( I'm pretty sure that fanfiction doesn't allow it. I will however be writing a lemon version to post on my DA account. Go there to read it!)

We laid in his bed, sticky and sweaty. His mom still hadn't come home (thank god) so we rested for a bit. I was sore, but I still felt damn good. I looked over to Hayner, wanting to see if he felt as good as I did. But when I turned towards him, he looked away. "You should go shower first, I have to clean up my bed." I frowned and nodded, getting up.

I sighed as the warm water hit my body. What was I expecting? This was just an experiment for him. It's not like he really likes me like that. I'm just his best friend and best friends do stuff for each other.

Ok actually, not all best friends would do that with each other. But remember, I do really, really like him.

Which is why this hurts so much. Even though I got something I always wanted from him, it meant nothing to him. God I'm a fool.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around my waist, I walked back into his room. Hayner was putting new sheets onto his bed and I think he was trying to avoid making eye contact with me. I sighed and picked my clothes off the floor.

"Just let me get changed and I'll get outta here before your mom comes home, ok?" He just nodded and kept working on his bed. I pulled my clothes on quickly and dried my hair somewhat. "Later." I walked towards his door, my heart aching. "Thanks Rox," he muttered quietly. I turned and gave a small smile. "No problem." Anything for you Hayner.

Anything, even if it hurts me.

-Owari-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yay angst X3 anyway there may be a sequel to this. Maybe. I dunno if it really turned out that good. But! That's why I need reviews! Tell me what you think! Worthy enough for a sequel? Or should I just take this thing down? Let me know!


End file.
